An Irken's Lover
by echosong258
Summary: Three years on Earth have done nothing to change Tak's Irken nature; so when the fact that she and Dib are nothing more than friends gets thrown in her face, she decides to do something about it. But sometimes things don't always go according to plan. One-Shot, Irken Version.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.  
So as promised, here is my first one-shot, dedicated to Dib and Tak a few years after the events of **_**An Irken's Mistress**_ **and** _ **An Irken's Wedding**_ **.  
Personally, I believe Tak is a spiteful being when someone gets in the way of what she wants, considering she held a grudge against Zim for years. True, she had a valid reason to be upset, but in her own way she's a defect because even though she was assigned to work on Planet Dirt till she could retake her test, she 'escaped' which almost mirrors Zim 'quitting' his banishment.  
For those who haven't read my other stories, the first part is some thoughts that occur during the story, you just gotta figure out where it applies.  
Also, this is my Irken version of the story.. If you'd rather read the human one, go for it. For those who want to read both, some parts are the same and others obviously wont be.  
I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _I've never been one for romance, or even someone who romanticizes over things.  
I never cared for that kind of stuff before. It's just not in my nature._

 _But lying here beside you, the one who holds my heart, as the fading sunlight passes through the curtains and casts shadows mixed with glimmers of light across our bare skin, I can't help but remember a quote I once read:_

 _Love is like a friendship caught on fire.  
In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering.  
As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable._

 _I know how our story will sound; the tale of two best friends who eventually fall for each other is an overdone cliché that has been used time and time again.  
But I'd like to believe what I've found in you, that what we have, is going to last a life time. _

_And there's a part of me that thinks it will._

* * *

Tak eyed the small pile of papers in front of her with distaste and brushed a hand thru her holographic hair; how she had ended up as Dib's personal secretary once he had obtained a higher position in the Swollen Eyeballs was beyond her. Then again, she had helped him out since she first arrived on Earth for her banishment and she had never made any attempt to move up the 'corporate ladder'; so she couldn't necessarily blame them for her current predicament. And despite it all, she enjoyed spending time with Dib, he was familiar and amusing and…

 _I'm thinking about him again._ She thought with a sigh.

When Tak had attempted replicating the event that had changed Zim into the intelligent, cold and cunning leader he was now on herself, she had expected little to no consequences; Irkens were _much_ more intelligent that even the smartest of humans after all. The first try had ended in failure and rewired her PAK in a way that she'd only been vaguely aware of, the second time Dib had helped and while it had proved more successful, emotions of affection and fondness for Dib had begun to develop, and lately spending any amount of time with him was becoming difficult.

 _Stupid Zim_ , Tak thought bitterly as she pet Mimi in her cat disguise, _He wanted me to suffer from these stupid side effects!_

As if being banished to Earth by the Irken leader and assigned as Dib's 'babysitter' hadn't been punishment enough, the worst part was she would never, _ever_ grow beyond 5'5; a whole _two inches_ shorter than Gaz!

"Ready to go?"

Tak's squiggly spooch tightened as she turned to look at him; Dib hadn't changed at all in the three years she had lived on Earth, but because of her feelings were amplifying she couldn't help but be attracted to his simple charm or drag her eyes over his well-built frame more often than usual. His defined chest and tempting physique simply added to his appeal and after nearly three years of living in his home, Tak had found plenty of opportunities where she caught him without a shirt. Training with him had proved to be beneficial in more ways than one (although Dib was more than likely unaware of it, something she had worked hard to ensure) and it had only fueled the horrifying and equally exquisite fantasies that plagued her sleep.

Tak felt her face grow hot and quickly looked at the holographic clipboard Mimi held out towards her before the cat scampered away, "I've _been_ ready. You have a meeting with your little Swollen Eyeball group shortly after your promotion ceremony; my guess is that even though you've been in this position for the past year, they feel you're at least owed this formality." She raised an eye brow at him, "But considering you're late the chances of making it on time are slim, if this happens we'll cut the meeting a tad bit short so you can arrive to your conference about your theories on the Abominable Snowman, after which you will be going to your father's lab to finish the latest experiment; if you can, convince him to create a smaller Perpetual Energy Generator* that could be installed in your home so you don't cause any more blackouts-"

"Relax Tak," Dib smiled, "It'll be fine, let's get going." He strode past her towards Tak's favorite car and opened the passenger's-side door.

It was an unspoken agreement between them that she was the designated driver to anything work related. Possibly because it gave her a sense of nostalgia; of a time where she could ride Spittle Runner and still consider herself a member of the Irken Empire before Zim ruined her life.

 _Still,_ Dib mused to himself. _Things turned out ok._

He felt a bit of nervous anticipation creep up as Tak jumped into the driver's seat. He was always nervous around her, especially after he had finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to her. Human-Tak was a professional beauty; her work clothes consisted of a white 3/4 length sleeve button up shirt, black pencil skirt and black high heels that helped emphasize the natural curves she possessed. Which was bit odd (Gaz had once mentioned tall female Irkens were too skinny to physically resemble earth females) but he found it made him feel as if she was more approachable. He suspected her anatomy had changed the same way Zim's had; though it was her Irken form that haunted his dreams more often than her holographic, human appearance.

"So how've you been since the last time I saw you?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Tak glanced at him then looked towards the road again, "I saw you this morning."

"Oh well… a lot can happen in two hours. And I didn't see you when I got home so…"

"I got some food for your dinner."

"Thanks… Um… I hear you're in a higher position now?"

Tak scoffed, "Personal Secretary is just a fancy phrase for babysitter. And I've heard rumors you requested it."

He smiled again, "You've been asking around about me?"

"No!" She snapped, "And don't change the subject! I don't need your help to advance in rank!"

"I didn't ask for them to give it to you!" Dib retorted indignantly, "They probably just noticed you have the skills because you're smart, clever, determined -"

"Don't try to use flattery on me." She interrupted, "I spend more than enough time with you as it is. It's already part of my banishment, now my _job_ requires me following you around too?!"

"I had nothing to do with your promotion!"

Tak turned and eyed him apprehensively, "You can't guarantee that; it's possible you played an indirect role. I'm not sure whether or not I believe you."

Exasperation and hurt stabbed at his chest; part of him understood her reaction; Tak was Irken and they were proud, self-reliant and condescending beings towards others. The idea of not achieving something on their own was a bit of an insult to them, and Dib could only hope that reminding her of his trust in her would soften her cold attitude. Tak was stubborn, but in a cute way.

The other part was irritated that even after three years her nature took priority over their friendship. He had proven his faith in her from the moment she had reappeared in his life; when she had an opportunity for him to free his sister, to fight against the Irken Empire, to defeat Zim and save the Earth… even though they'd been defeated and she had been banished, he had done everything he could as a supportive friend. He had welcomed her into his home, included her as well as asked for her opinion in his research. Her cynical attitude annoyed the living daylights out of him most days.

He turned away from her and Tak's squeedly spoochsank. She hadn't wanted to argue with him, but the other females that worked at the Swollen Eyeball's headquarters had mentioned it constantly when they thought she wasn't listening. That the only reason she was excelling at all was because she had ties to Dib.

 _Imbeciles._ She huffed inwardly. _Dib's too loyal and Zim's too arrogant. I'd almost suspect Gaz of doing this so I'd have to put up with lowly title and annoying gossip just to spite me if didn't know she couldn't care less._

The opportunity to ask Dib herself had never come up before and asking him out of nowhere made it seem like she gave it more thought than she should, but Tak had let her pride and temper get in the way and she had insulted him.

"You know," Dib began, "I commented once during a meeting that you were super smart and organized, not to mention a great friend. So maybe you have a point; maybe I did have something to do with it. But Tak, I just want you to know I didn't do it on purpose. I trust you and I wouldn't lie to you."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, and Tak felt her insides churn with an unbelievable amount of emotion. Even when she was mean to him, practically calling him a liar to his face, Dib held no resentment towards her. She tightened her hold on the steering wheel; furious that he made the feelings trying to blossom inside her harder to ignore. He wasn't the one at fault; Dib was sweet and thoughtful, a but eccentric and bizarre sometimes, but he was also passionate and determined. And Tak liked him for that, but it also made him the unfortunate outlet whenever she struggled with inner conflict against herself.

"We're here." She replied.

Dib glanced at her face; calm and emotionless as if instead of sharing his private thoughts of her, he had merely mentioned his birthday. He quickly exited the car and walked into the building with Tak by his side, "The ceremony won't take long, but I hope you'll be there." He opened the door to the building and smiled at her, causing her squiggly spooch to tighten once more, "Tell me what the meetings about, and if you want, you can wait in my office till it's over; I'm sure all the paperwork that's been waiting for me will be there."

 _He's already over it._ She thought as she walked past him.

They were greeted by various employees as they made their way towards the meeting room and office hallways, which made it a bit difficult for Tak to explain the purpose of the meeting, even more so when the female employees tried to get more out of Dib than a simple 'Hello'.

"Hi Mr. Membrane!" A female she vaguely recalled was named Michelle greeted, batting her eyelashes as she blocked their path.

"Hi, nice to see you." Dib replied out of habit.

"You should hold meetings more often Mr. Membrane. It would give me a chance to see you more!"

"If you don't mind," Tak interrupted in a strained voice before Dib had a chance to respond, "We need to get by, if not we'll be late."

"Oh I didn't mean to be in the way!" Michelle placed a hand on Dib's arm, causing Tak's eye to twitch slightly. "I'm so sorry! I hope your day goes well!" She gave a small wave as she walked by.

Tak raised an eyebrow and observed the female with distain; Michelle often made attempts at manipulating Dib's attention whenever he had to attend a meeting, practically throwing herself at him the moment he was in the wretched little twit's sight. It was absolutely pathetic how most Earth females became mindless nitwits who made fools out of themselves to impress a male they held some sort of attraction for.

"Who was that?" Dib asked suddenly.

Tak stared at him, "You don't know?" Dib shook his head. "She greets you every time we come!"

"Tak, a lot of people say hi to me; it's not like I'm going to remember each and every one of them. Especially since I only see them at the Bi-Monthly meetings. Other than that I never really come here."

Tak felt her annoyance subdue a bit; despite Michelle's overly enthusiastic attention, Dib hadn't noticed her. Of course it only made it the girl's efforts even more pitiful.

* * *

Dib escorted Tak with a spring in his step to his office. She smiled less often compared to when they were kids, but he could've sworn she had when had looked the slightest bit proud when they had presented him. "I'll see you after the meeting; it's only a hallway and a few doors down away if you need anything though."

Tak nodded, but just before she stepped inside, Dib gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the conference room. Her face turned a brilliant scarlet as she quickly shut the door. "Enough," She scolded herself, "You may not have the formal title, but your just as strong and proud as any Irken Invader! Stop acting as though you're part of some other species that allows such frivolous emotions to overrun them!"

She glanced at the pile of papers that were on Dib's desk, took a deep breath and pushed her feelings aside.

 _Not as much as last time but still... This is going to take a while._ She took out a small device and began scanning each of the papers to upload them to her holographic a while she heard footsteps and voices approaching, one of them belonging to Dib and the other to one of his friends, Nick, who often asked her to 'lunch' despite her busy schedule and constant rejection.

"So is your secretary here?" She lifted an eyebrow at the door.

"You mean Tak? Yeah she's probably finishing up some stuff before I head down to my interview."

"Cool, she's always so busy I hardly get the chance to talk to her." Nick laughed.

"Well Tak is super serious about her work, so that doesn't surprise me."

"Hey, I was wondering, are you and her like, an item or something?"

"No, we're friends. I've known her for years though." Tak lowered her eyes to the desk for a moment in disappointment before looking at the door again.

"Oh, so… is it cool with you if I ask her on a date?"

She leaned forward in her seat at Dib's slight hesitation, "You… should ask Tak, not me. It's her choice who she wants to hang out with after all."

"Yeah good point, but I gotta go. See ya at the next meeting!"

Dib shook his head before opening the door, "Hey Tak, we still got plenty of spare time before the interview. You wanna eat… Tak?"

There were moments where Dib enjoyed thinking he had observed many expressions and could gauge her mood with a simple glance at her face; that no one could read Tak as well as he could. Even though she was serious and proud, she was animated and spirited, absolutely passionate about everything she did. Tak was naturally expressive (nearly all Irken's were) and she often voiced her opinion whether it was displeasure or contentment … even if she tried acting cold and distant there was a spark in her eyes he always noticed. Now she was staring at the desk with a distant, somewhat crestfallen look; he had never seen such a flat, almost comatose atmosphere surround her.

"Tak?"

She glanced at him and his heart jump-started as a fire suddenly blazed behind her purple irises before she turned to a pile of papers, "I already uploaded and organized everything for you, this stack just needs some signatures; I suggest you sign them now so I can drop them off before we leave."

Dib grabbed the door frame as Tak practically slammed the papers into his chest and nearly knocked to the ground. "Oof! Tak? What's-"

"We're wasting time, Dib." She called back as she walked down the hall, "Hurry up."

He clutched at the small pile and scurried to catch up with her. Tak's posture was rigid, eyes narrow with her chin tilted upwards in superiority as she took calculated steps; classic signs that she was absolutely _livid_. Which was better than the despondent expression she had sported when he had found her in his office, but he had been enduring the brunt of it more often than not in recent months. And it was her silent fury that unnerved him. She pulled away whenever she seethed; isolated herself for days at a time.

"Hey Tak," They turned at the new voice and Dib nearly felt his heart stop.

"Nick!" He panicked, "You need to get out of here!"

His friend waved off the concern, "Just a sec, I gotta ask Tak something." He flashed a charming smile at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

She raised a conceding eyebrow at him; part of her acknowledged Nick's persistence as something to be recognized, but he was the cause of her horrid mood! If he hadn't asked Dib for _permission_ to ask her on a serious date, she could've gone on blissfully unaware Dib hadn't made any sort of claim towards her. Then again, she wasn't sure how she would've reacted if he had. Part of her would've been pleased (he liked her enough to ward other males away) but at the same time he would've been treating her as a possession! As if she was some sort of object that could be handed from one owner to another! She knew she was being unreasonable, but honestly she couldn't care less.

Not only that, she couldn't truly respect Nick for _asking_. If he had genuinely liked her, he would've simply made Dib aware of his intentions, challenged him even. He wasn't even an adequate pawn to get back at Dib for wreaking havoc on her emotions.

"No." She spun on her heal and headed down the hall.

"Hey, hey wait a sec." He jogged slightly ahead of her and stood in her path, "I know we don't really know each other that well but give it a chance; I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

"I'm not interested in any of the trivial activities you have planned, now move!" She gritted out.

"You need a break from all this work and boring-ness, I can-"

"Don't assume you know what I need," She scoffed, "You've wasted enough of my time." She stepped around him.

"Just a sec here, you can't just brush me off-"

Nick reached for and grabbed her wrist as she had passed him. While the force and strength he used was challenging at best, it still caused her to go into defensive mode. Her body tensed and prepared to strike a decisive blow that would've left him unconscious for at least two hours when Dib grabbed Nick's wrist and leveled him with a disappointed stare as he stood protectively in front of Tak.

"She said no, Nick. I know she could've been nicer, but that's no way to treat a lady."

Nick frowned and released his hold to pull his arm back to his side. "I-"

"You got a conference in a few minutes; better hurry or you'll be late."

Tak watched in bitter-sweet satisfaction as the insistent male gave a reluctant nod and walked down the hall. "How's your wrist?" She looked up in surprise as Dib took her hand in his to examine her for any sort of injury.

"He didn't hurt me if that's what you mean." She scoffed, though she made no effort move away.

He smiled and Tak couldn't help the small blush that graced her cheeks as his thumb caressed her knuckles; his skin was rough and slightly cracked hours of working on machines. She noticed that he had large hands that completely enveloped hers and she couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if the uneven skin of his fingers touched her, as his rugged palms ran over the softest, the most delicate and tender areas on her body. As she arched into him while his lips ran over the planes of her neck and collarbone and her own hands made contact with the hard muscles of his chest…

Dib watched in quiet fascination as Tak's breathing suddenly deepened and her pupils dilated ever so slightly. Her indigo tinted irises changed from their deep cobalt blue to a glittering azure that (even though they couldn't compare to her natural _Irken_ amethyst colored eyes) caused his heart to clench and wonder if his attraction was truly one-sided. For a moment he wondered what they would look like as cradled her body close before gently laying her down on his bed…

"That's good." He whispered in a deep and unfamiliar husky voice.

"Mr. Membrane!"

They turned and Dib let out a small chuckle to disguise clearing his throat, "I was hoping to leave before they found something else to bug me with." He intertwined their fingers, "Think you could bring me back something to eat?"

Tak gave him a curt nod but her voice was calm, almost peaceful when she spoke, "Same place as always?"

"Yeah; I'll let you know when I'm out." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and pulled away with such tenderness she felt her insides melt.

She looked at her hand once she was left alone and almost expected to _see_ the sparks of heat that flashed across her palm and fingers. " _Oh great Irk..._ " She breathed.

* * *

Tak nibbled at a corner of her moosminky as she headed towards the break room. Since it was right next to the conference room Dib was in (and because she had absolutely _no_ desire to trap herself in his office while sensual erotic thoughts plagued her mind) it seemed like the perfect place to wait for him.

"Mr. Membrane is _so hot_!" Tak froze mid-step. "And if that isn't enough he's rich too! I would do anything to go out with him!" She peaked around the corner and noticed Michelle, along with two other females, huddled around a table in a way that reminded her of senseless school girls.

"It's a shame he's into all that science stuff though," The brunette said, "I mean, I would _so_ not want to put up with him talking about that kind of stuff all day, no matter how rich and famous he is."

Tak rolled her eyes, _Shallow idiots..._

"I wouldn't care," the short haired one retorted, "I would put up with a million lectures a day just to live such a luxurious life!" She giggled, "I hope he's not a disappointment though… It'd be such a shame if he turned out to be bad in the bedroom like other science nerds are."

 _BAM!_

The girls jumped back, glancing from Tak (who had suddenly materialized before them) to the dent in the table, to Tak again. She slowly lifted her fist from the metal table glaring at them in a way that the shadow king himself would tremble in fear.

"I won't have you say such things about my friend. He is a good man, worth much more than any of _you_!" She sneered. "Yet you treat him as if he were like any other male of your kind." She leaned towards them, hatred burning in her purple irises " _You pathetic insolent fools!"_ She growled, _"If you ever dare speak of him in such a way again you will answer to me_ _personally_ _!_ "

She turned on her heel and began walking away.

"... I can say whatever I want..." Michelle grumbled once she believed Tak was out of hearing distance.

"What was that?" They jumped and stared in disbelief; not only did she possess excellent hearing, but she was obviously fast! There was no other way for them to explain how Tak had managed to appear in front of them when she'd been almost to the other side of the room.

"..."

"Well?" Tak mocked, "If you have something to say, you can say it to my face."

"... I... I... I can say... whatever I want..." The girl whispered.

"Is that so? Because as far as I'm concerned, you can't; _especially_ not about Dib."

"You... You can't tell us what to do!" The brunette countered, attempting to sound brave though she, along with her friends, knew she was failing miserably. "It's not like you own him or anything, you're just his secretary!"

Tak glared at them, then gave a blood-chilling smile, "Maybe _you_ think so, but _I'm_ his _best friend_ , and what I say about others has a lot to do with how he is towards them. So if you ever believed you had some remote chance with him, consider it gone because there is no way I'm _ever_ going to let someone as shallow as any of you three get near him!" She leaned closer and whispered menacingly, "So I suggest for your own safety, _stay away from him_."

The three girls clung to each other and were near tears as Tak left the room.

 _Fools!_ Tak thought with distain. _There's more to Dib than just his appearance! I know better than anyone! I spend more time with him than his sister these days!_

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and glared at the ground for a moment.

 _"_ _ **It's not like you own him or anything, you're just his secretary!**_ _"_

Tak clenched her fist and resumed walking with her chin held high. She was more than that! He comforted and defended her (not that she _needed_ him to) from other people when they said things about her and had kissed her cheek and held her hand only hours ago!

 _"_ _ **You should ask Tak, not me. It's her choice who she wants to hang out with after all.**_ _"_

She stopped again and bitter sadness filled her. Hearing Dib tell his friend to ask her whether or not she wanted to go on a date rather than tell him to back off unnerved her; if they were something more to each other he should've said something.

She sighed and lowered her head. They weren't anything, she was the _real_ fool in believing they were and yet she couldn't help but hope. She needed something to prove to herself that there was more between them than friendship; something that would not only give her confirmation, but finally give her the right to call him hers.

Her eyes widened suddenly and, with a determined expression on her face, she ran towards the elevators, skidding to a stop in front of the floor's receptionist, "Here!" She shoved the box of food at the frightened young girl. "This is for Dib Membrane. He's in a meeting; it directly to him and tell him Tak said an urgent matter came up and it had to be taken care of immediately." She moved away and pressed the down button repeatedly, rushing inside the moment the doors opened.

"Mimi!" She commanded through her wrist communicator as soon as the doors closed, "Find all the intimates store within a 25 earth mile radius and send me the information!"

Adrenaline mixed with an odd but pleasant feeling filled her; there was no way Tak would ever allow another female to take him away from her. And if she had to seduce him to ensure her claim… well, that was just a bonus.

* * *

Tak stood in front of the mirror and shifted between her two forms. The babydoll she had chosen complimented both her looks; a deep, rich purple that not only brought out the color of her eyes, but highlighted her pale green skin just as much as the pale white of her human masquerade. It was modest enough that it covered the most enticing areas of her body, yet she was sure it left little to the imagination. For some reason, made her feel sensual, enticing and just a touch wanton…

She examined her reflection; while her disguise was just the _slightest_ bit curvier, Dib had once mentioned in passing that he was fascinated with her Irken form, so she settled for his preference. At least she wouldn't have to worry about her PAK; besides her figure, the only other benefit of being a… Human-Irken hybrid was she could hide it within her body for a good number of hours if she needed too. Her organs and skeletal structure were much easier to work around than a humans', and it was much easier than explaining to a person who bumped into her why they hadn't actually touched her back.

Tak shook her head; she was getting off topic. "What do you think Mimi?" She turned to the thoughtful cat, "Does it look ok?"

The little robot nodded approvingly. Tak had spent the rest of the day after contacting her trusted SIR Unit trying to find something to seduce the human male and had spent more monies during the excursion than any other outing she had gone on in the past 3 months. Mimi was slightly pleased her mistress had eventually settled for the simple but elegant dress. While she couldn't understand the fascination Tak held towards Dib (to the point she was willing to _mate with him!_ ), she trusted her superior and knew everything that was done was always well thought out and beneficial.

Dib had arrived little less than an hour before continuously asking Tak whether or not things were alright, though the Irken had insisted nothing was wrong and that she simply needed to finish a few more things in her room. She was more than relieved once he had decided to quit asking and left her mistress to finish whatever she was doing.

Tak spun in a slow circle as she inspected her appearance once more. Part of her wondered if her actions made her a mindless nitwit, the very same as the insufferable girls she both scorned and despised. On the other hand, she wasn't giggling pathetically at everything he said in front of an audience in a desperate attempt for his attention. Still… she felt nervous. While the thought of becoming intimate with Dib had occasionally crossed her mind, she had never considered acting on the desire; Irken soldiers did not feel such things and she knew it was better to forget about it. She even had the means to leave him and create a life for herself without his constant presence hovering around.

She brushed a hand near her hip to smooth out an imaginary wrinkle in the matching panties. Tak knew she never would've abandoned him; the affection towards him that she had felt in the beginning had kept her in a near incorruptible constraint. And there was a part of her that _ached_ when the thought entered her mind and she knew with her whole being she wouldn't ever leave unless he rejected her very presence in his life. Now that very fondness had grown into something more; and it caused her to yearn for him in a way that made her feel as though fire danced across her skin. Her infatuation for him was in a constant war with her pride as an Invader, but the anger she had felt at the realization that they were nothing more than friends had been enough to push her over the edge.

Gathering her courage, she walked to her door, "Wish me luck Mimi." and headed over to Dib's room.

* * *

Dib lifted the pillow on his bed then tossed it back in frustration; where on earth had his stupid shirt disappeared too? It wasn't as if it grew legs and walked away or some supernatural creature snuck into his room to steal it.

He looked at the ceiling in consideration for a moment; actually, the latter was slightly possible.

A sigh escaped him, despite his irritation at the elusive shirt Dib knew it wasn't the reason for his annoyed mood. In all the years they had lived together, Tak had never skipped a work day; she was practically the physical embodiment of professionalism! And what 'urgent matter' could she have been talking about? True, she was the one who managed virtually everything he did, but she always told him whenever something happened; she had even interrupted, or canceled, a few of his other commitments if the situation was serious enough. Not once had she simply ran out with only a vague explanation. It bothered him more than words could describe.

He sat on the bed and ran a hand thru his hair, maybe he was taking things to personally? Tak was sharp, quick and much more intelligent than anyone else gave her credit for. He trusted her judgment and knew she would communicate if there was something to be worried about; just because they had shared a moment at the Swollen Eyeballs Headquarters, there was no reason for him to be so upset. For all he knew, it had been something personal and Tak had every right to keep things to herself and not tell him every detail of her life.

"Dib?"

He looked up, a touch surprised to see her poking her head around the slightly open door after her refusal to speak with him earlier, but equally pleased to notice she was in her Irken form even though she hid the rest of herself from him.

A faint warning bell went off in his head, "Tak?" He stood up, "Is everything alri..."

His eyes widened when she stepped into view. Even his wildest, most scandalous fantasies couldn't compare to the exquisiteness he was presented with and Dib felt a blush creep up his cheeks and his breath hitch as he noticed her nightgown; completely sheer silk hugged her slim waist and was trimmed with satin lace that reached just above her thighs. And her chest… he felt his mouth water at the amazing job the babydoll was doing at both cradling her breasts and pushing them upwards to make them look as if they would spill out at any moment. His gaze lowered and he took note of her delicate, beautiful feet and gorgeous ankles that lead to long, magnificent legs that he yearned to have wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped her hips and her nails dug into his back...

Tak watched curiously for a moment as Dib examined her; her confidence strengthening as his pupils dilated and his breathing deepened. She took the slightest step forward as his face reddened and the heat that ran thru her veins burst into an animalistic and blazing inferno of desire that threatened to consume, devour and drive her to the very edge of madness if she didn't feel his hands on her skin, the caress of his lips or the weight of his body as she laid beneath him.

"Tak… what-"

His throat tightened when she placed her hands against his chest, and his eyes fluttered as her fingers grazed him with a delicacy that seemed so foreign for a being capable of destruction and misery. He watched as she examined him thoughtfully, almost admiringly, before her bewitching eyes met his; brilliant amethyst orbs that glittered with such need and fervor it nearly brought him to his knees.

They regarded each other for a moment before her hands moved up lazily, one to cradle the back of his neck as the other buried itself in his hair. She gently coaxed him forward as she leaned towards him; the kiss was tender, affectionate and held a serene, almost reverent quality to it that left them breathless and gasping for air when they broke apart. It reminded Tak of delicate, glowing embers that held such warmth and zeal the tiniest spark would catch fire and transform into a raging heat that would scorch them from the inside out. It was almost surreal.

She pulled him to her once more; their second kiss was passionate, electric and filled with sensual promises that made her blood curl as he clutched at her hips. A mewl escaped her when his hands moved beneath the silk nightgown to stroke the skin of her back and his desire pressed against her thigh. Her hands lowered to his chest and she nudged him to sit on the bed as she moved to straddle him, heat pooling in her stomach and flames of carnal lust searing her skin as he made hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck that left her quivering with need.

Dib tugged at the silk for a moment before she guided his hands lower. They pulled her hips flush against his and it earned him the sweetest cry before she ground against him in response and he gave her the deepest, most exhilarating moan in return. He turned and laid her on the bed, both of them clutching and grasping at each other as whimpers, groans and gasps left them. Tak reached for his sweatpants, her fingers teasing the band of his boxers when he suddenly pushed her hands from him and sat up.

She blinked in confusion as she watched him squeeze his eyes shut and angle his face away from her as he panted for breath. She slowly reached for him when he moved to the edge of the bed, shoulders tense and his hands clutching the bed sheets.

"Get out Tak,"

She stared at his back for a moment as hurt and embarrassment flooded through her; had she done something wrong? He had encouraged her every movement and laid her before him so they could experience the throes of ecstasy together… why was she being thrown out of his bed?

"… Dib-"

"I said _get out_!"

Indignation and fury replaced the ache in her chest and with Irken-fast reflexes; she was out of his room and in her own. _How dare he?!_ She seethed. _After all the effort and time I put into this… how can he-_

Tak reached out blindly and grabbed a random object; she pulled her arm back to throw it when she caught a glance at her reflection. Her face paled with dismay and mortification as she took in her appearance; great Irk… how could she have behaved so shamelessly? She had thrown herself at him, allowed him dominance over her and she had dressed in such foolish and outrageous clothing! She'd acted like a _fool_! She had allowed her ridiculous attraction to control her and in turn it had left her exposed, vulnerable and utterly _humiliated_! Because while he felt a smidge of lust for her, it wasn't enough for him to actually mate with her.

Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth to keep the sudden devastation and anguish at bay. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much suffering his rejection was causing her. Despite her exile, she was an Irken soldier and no species in the universe was stronger than her own.

* * *

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave as the driver parked in front of her childhood home. Dib's frantic call the night before had annoyed her more than words could've described (he knew better than to call in middle of the night, damn it!); but his shattered tone had caught her attention and, despite Zim's endlessly loud protesting, she had ordered for her ship so she and a steward could head to Earth**.

She stepped out of the car and saved her game. Dib rambled often, but Gaz knew him well enough to follow his train of thought if she truly wanted to. Basically, his dilemma was that Tak had dressed in something exceptionally appealing but he was not some one night stand meant to boost her confidence then be tossed aside and only noticed when it was convenient for her.

The door opened and the source of her brother's distress stepped outside, "Gaz?" The she-Irken greeted in bewilderment.

"Where's Dib?"

Tak scowled, "In your Father's lab, and even though I don't think he will, let him know I'm taking a personal day if he asks."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" She snapped indignantly.

"Right."

"Spare me your sarcasm, Gaz. If anything I'm the only one who has the right to be upset; I was the one rejected after all."

"Rejected?" Gaz raised an eyebrow; Dib hadn't mentioned that.

Tak crossed her arms, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Your brother was exceedingly affectionate with me yesterday so I decided to act on my feelings and in return he practically threw me out of his bed!"

Gaz stared at her; honesty she could've gone her whole lifetime without knowing that. Then again she'd always thought a relationship between Dib and Tak was inevitable; the way they acted around each other whenever she called or visited...

"Like I said," The Irken raised her chin slightly, "I'm taking a personal day. Don't bother trying to contact me unless he does something stupid." They brushed by each other and Gaz raised an eyebrow when the front door slammed shut.

"This _is_ stupid." She huffed with a roll of her eyes and headed down the stairs. The sight of her brother muttering under his breath as he looked at various computer screens brought a sense of nostalgia over her and she couldn't help but watch for a few moments before she interrupted him.

"Hey, did you have any idea what time it was when you called me last night?"

"Gaz!" Dib snapped towards her in surprise and smiled, "Boy am I glad you're here; I just uncovered-"

She growled slightly and pointed to a chair, "Sit and tell me the reason you decided it was ok to bother me when I had finally managed a moment's peace after I had stayed up for almost 36 hours straight!"

"Oh, well let me activate the sound proof-"

"She's not here; said she was taking a personal day and not to call her."

Dib sighed in relief, "That's good, it would've been awkward if she was."

"Why? Because you threw her out of your bed?"

"GAZ!"

His sister shrugged and pulled out a chair for herself, "You didn't mention that, but I guess it makes sense; that would explain your comment about her tempting outfit. I'm surprised you're not willing to take your relationship to the next level even though she wants to."

Dib scowled, "We're not in a relationship. I don't know if after what happened yesterday we can still be called friends!"

"You like her Dib, don't bother denying it." She gestured to the chair across from her, "So what happened?"

He sighed, "She was _so moody_ yesterday; I couldn't even glance in her direction without insulting her! Then Nick decided to ask her out while she was on a rampage-"

"Nick?"

"This guy we work with." He waved his hand dismissively and sat down, "And he was just making it worse 'cause he wouldn't take no for an answer so I stepped in to keep her from destroying him and then it was just like... wow..." Gaz raised an eyebrow as his dazed expression and waited for him to continue.

"There was just this look in her eyes; it was... amazing and electric and I was sure she liked me back! But then she ran off while I was in a meeting and when I got home she absolutely _refused_ to talk to me and then she decides to barge into my room and start kissing me and…" His face became an alarming shade of red as he trailed off and for a moment, Gaz expected him to scream or pull his hair in frustration. To her surprise, he let out a defeated sigh and placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

They sat in silence for a while; Gaz staring at Dib as he stared at nothing. She was considering pulling out her Game Slave when he finally spoke again, "She has a hard time fitting in with some people at work. I know she's a bit of a loner but they're just _mean_ , and for no reason! Yesterday… she got me lunch before she left and the person she gave it to put it in the break room. I overheard this group of girls talking about her, how she was so stuck-up and thought she was better than everyone else and… well,"

"You seriously eavesdropped?"

He gave an uneasy shrug, "Before I could walk in and say something, they started harping about how she was probably like that because she hadn't 'gotten any'." He couldn't help but scoff as he made air-quotes, "That she was probably just as cold in bed as she was with everyone else and couldn't hold on to a man."

"You think Tak heard and decided to prove them wrong." Gaz stated.

"It's not like she has any other reason to try and seduce me." He rolled his eyes, "People are always talking so she's probably heard them before and it's a little weird how before yesterday afternoon she never gave me any signals or hinted that she liked me. It'd also explain why she was in such a bad mood after the first meeting…"

Gaz face palmed; seriously, she had better things to do than to play _cupid_. When had her life become a senseless romance novel full of unnecessary drama? She sighed and activated her watch to send a quick message. "You're going to talk to her."

Dib stopped his rambling and blinked owlishly at her, "… Talk?"

"You're too dense and she's too proud for it to happen without help; it's a wonder you've managed to almost fall into bed with each other-"

"GAZ!"

"-but you will clear this up. I'm only 15 hours away from celebrating my 3rd anniversary so either I make it back to the Massive before then or I'll make you wish I was never born." She glared at him and stood, "Come on."

"But… but Gaz!" He stammered as he ran after her, "I don't even know where to start! And she's going to want to! What if-"

"Be quiet." She opened the door to his room and grabbed one of his inventions.

"I can't talk to her in here! This is where… I mean… We… uh…"

"Stop whining." Gaz walked over to her own room, grabbed one of her stuffed animals and headed towards the living room, "Don't try to escape; my security will activate if you do."

"Security? Gaz… what are you-"

"DIB!" The front door burst open to reveal a furious Tak, "If you touch my Spittle Runner I swear I will- HEY!"

Gaz pushed the agitated Irken into the living room and held out a control, "I've programed them to eat Irken and Human flesh. If either one of you tries to leave before you talk things out…" She pressed one of the buttons and they were suddenly surrounded by deformed mechanical creatures.

"GAZ!" Dib yelped, "You can't just leave us here!"

Tak watched in slight amusement as Dib pleaded with his sister only for her to give a disinterested shrug and walk out the door. Although the tiny, almost unnoticeable smug grin on Gaz's face instantly destroyed the mirth she had felt. She looked away from the door as Dib let out an irritated sigh and sat on the couch.

"How are we even supposed to get out of here?

Tak shrugged, "Its likely Gaz had thought of that when she set this up. My guess is that these… _toys_ are already programed to recognize a specific phrase, or at the very least certain words that will deactivate them once said out loud."

"Really? Oh, then all we have to do is figure out what phrase is and-"

"When has your sister ever been that simple, Dib? She relishes in torture to get what she wants; it wouldn't surprise me if she's actually listening to make sure we don't try to work around actually saying what she wants to hear."

He scowled, "Why are you here? Weren't you taking a personal day?"

Tak held up her wrist-watch. _Dib says he's going to sell your Spirttle Runner. He already posted pictures._

He stared at the screen for a moment then let out another sigh, "So that's what she meant…"

"You told her about yesterday, didn't you?"

"Well it's not like I had anyone else to talk to about it!" He snapped.

She crossed her arms and raised her chin, "I deserve an explanation as to why you threw me out of your bed, Dib!"

"You didn't even want to talk to me earlier! You were going to spend the entire day out avoiding me!"

"And you were so forthcoming by hiding out in your room this morning!"

"It's called thinking things through! Which you should've done last night instead of assuming you could treat me like some sort of one night stand!"

She blinked, "Is that what you thought I wanted?"

"Like I told Gaz," He stood and walked over to her, "You never gave any hint that you were romantically interested. And then yesterday I hear these girls talking about you and you show up in my room later dressed in lace and trying to seduce me just to prove them wrong!"

"As if I care about what a bunch of dimwitted fools say about me! I've told you more than enough times I don't need your protection as if I was some helpless smeet!" She growled slightly and moved her hands to her hips, "Not only that, they were talking about you, not me! Saying how only your popularity and money mattered! I know better than anyone that there's more to you than that!"

He shot her a sarcastic grin, "Oh and I'm sure the fact that one of them had hit on me had nothing to do with you 'staking your claim'."

"Stop trying to twist things around so you can justify yourself!" She snapped, "I didn't go into your room yesterday to prove those bimbos anything! I did it to prove to _myself_ that there was more than friendship between us! That what we had was more than familiarity or common acquaintanceship! I did it because I have feelings for you!"

He cut her off with a kiss, one full of such animalistic need and carnal desire her legs would've given out if Dib hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her to him. She clawed at his clothes, ran her hand thru his hair and allowed the simmering heat that that had pooled in her stomach the night before to flow thru her veins as he gently rocked her against him.

She wasn't sure when he deactivated her disguise, but when he pulled back to look into her eyes, she saw such tenderness and devotion the blazing inferno surrounding them became a gentle fire that warmed her in a way she had never felt before. Not even the desire to be an Irken Invader had tugged at her heartstrings the way Dib pulled at them when he looked at her.

He lowered them to the floor and, as he placed a reverent kiss against her collarbone, Tak admitted to herself that she loved him.

* * *

Dib gently brushed his fingers across Tak's cheek as she slept. It was almost surreal; Tak was so very independent, self-reliant and preferred to distance herself from others… out of anyone she could've chosen, she had picked _him_. It only made him love her more.

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal pools of glittering amethyst that stared back at him in quiet appreciation as she gently shifted thru the sheets. "Hi," She whispered, and he couldn't help but smile at the shy tone.

"Hi, are you cold?"

"No," Tak shook her head and reached up to lace her fingers with the hand that had been caressing her skin, "I wonder when your sister deactivated her security system."

He chuckled slightly and his fingers tightened around hers, "Hopefully before she could be scarred for life. I'm just glad we're in my room."

"Your bed is comfortable." She commented.

He nodded and watched patiently as she examined their different skin tones, "Dib… I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you. You have no idea how much I struggled when another female looked at you or vied for your attention… yesterday when I overheard those shallow girls talking about you, I decided to act on my feelings."

"You said it was to prove to yourself." He whispered.

"Yes, and I realize I should've talked to you about that first. But I've always been a being of action."

"You're important to me, Tak. I hope you know that too."

"I know."

They both sighed in irritation when his watch beeped and he turned to grab the device from their pile of clothes, "Hey Gaz," He grinned sheepishly at the screen when his sister raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you call me in the middle night again I will destroy you." She paused for a moment then continued "Looks like you're feeling better. Good."

Dib laughed as the call ended and turned to wrap his arms around the beautiful Irken beside him. Tak leaned up and kissed him slowly, gently. Reminiscent of their first kiss but with much more love and filled with the knowledge that their feelings were reciprocated.

"Yeah," He sighed, "I guess I am."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 ***From the episode "Future Dib"  
**In the episode "Back Seat Drivers from Beyond the Stars" even though she was reluctant and needed encouragement from her dad, Gaz still went to listen to her brother ramble and talk, even though it annoyed her, in the hopes it would help him become 'less insane'. She actually does listen to Dib even though it doesn't always seem like it.  
So the Thesaurus has been my best friend throughout the "An Irken's" series, it'll be a bit weird using it for other stories I'll be writing since, as I mentioned, I've mainly used it for this. But hey, that's how one grows as a writer.  
**


End file.
